


Sometimes, It's not the Person Who Changes; It's the Mask That Falls Off

by Amethyse



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Why do I keep making my fav characters evil lol, first fanfic plz no flames/hate, kinda evil KID if you want to look at it that way, oh right, there's other characters but imma too lazy to list them all :D, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyse/pseuds/Amethyse
Summary: Conan disappeared and Kudo Shinichi returned. Many rejoiced, but the high school detective was only interested in one thing.Two things actually.KID and this possessing gem called Pandora.~~~~~NOTE: I've seen so many 'Shinichi is Pandora' AUs, so I thought, why not make KID Pandora?





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D  
> This is my first fanfic so please no hate. The Prologue is very short, I'm sorry :P

"I'm Hakuba Saguru. It's nice to finally meet you."

Yeah right. Shinichi had met Saguru a few times during his time as Conan, but not that the other detective needs to know. The two detectives were in the midst of a Kaitou KID heist at the museum in Edoka. The Detective of the East had gotten the heist notice about 4 days ago by a rather reluctant Nakamori.

Shinichi grabbed Hakuba's outstretched hand and shook it, "Likewise. I'm Kudo Shinichi."

Hakuba released Shinichi's hand before smiling, "May I know why you're at Kaito KID's heist tonight? I've never seen you attending before."

"Well, my cousin Conan suggested me to attend." Shinichi explained, "He said it would be a good break from homicide cases."

Hakuba nodded in response. However, before he could say anything in response, Inspector Nakamori's yell caused them all to freeze. 

"10 SECONDS LEFT!" the inspector yelled. 

Hakuba took out his pocket watch to start counting with the police officers.

"10..."

"9..."

"8...."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1!"

Smoke came from the bottom of the glass case that held the Final Shine. The police officers covered their mouths with their hands in attempt to prevent themselves from inhaling the smoke. However, most of the officers accidentally inhaled the smoke out of surprise, causing them to collapse against the floor. Shinichi quickly reacted and grabbed a forgotten gas mask from the floor and hurriedly put it on. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" KID's voice echoed around the room, "Tonight, I shall be taking the Final Shine, thank you for your assistance." Shinchi sighed at the joking manner of the thief. After standing up, he looked around for KID, finding no one. 

He spotted a flutter of a white cape at the staircase to the roof, causing him to run toward it. Without much thought, Shinichi removed his gas mask and ran up the stairs. 

Shinichi kicked the door open, revealing Kaito KID holding the Final Shine to the moon. 

KID turned around, a wide smile on his face, "It's been awhile huh Meitantei? Back to yourself I see." 

Shinichi returned a smirk of his own, "Of course." His hand reached toward his belt, "Return the jewel KID. It's probably not what you're looking for anyway."

After the take down of the Black Organization, Shinichi and the phantom thief and agreed to share stories about why they were doing what they were doing; KID stealing, and why Conan kept existing. KID had explained something about a gem that shed tears that granted immortality, Pandora.

KID smirked, pocketing the jewel before approaching Shinichi in three long strides. Shinichi stood his ground, refusing to back away from the thief. Much to his surprise and disbelief, the thief was about 2 centimeters taller than himself. 

There was a moment of silence as KID studied Shinichi's face.

"What?" Shinichi demanded, leaning a bit forward.

KID grinned, wrapping an arm around Shinichi's waist, pulling the detective closer to his chest; causing the latter to squeal in surprise and shock. The thief used his other hand to tip the detective's head up. 

"Great deduction Tantei-kun~!" KID grinned, leaning forward until Shinichi felt his breath against his face, "The Final Shine is indeed not what I'm looking for. However, why does that matter when the most beautiful gem stands in my arms."

If it was possible, KID grin widened as Shinichi's face became a lovely shade of red. As KID started to chuckle, Shinichi noticed a glimmer of red in KID's eyes as the moonlight shone on the phantom's face. What was that?

Suddenly, a loud noise cut thought the quiet night; a gunshot. 

The thief and detective stepped away from each other to stare at the intruder from the shadows. 

"Snake." KID said, all humor drained away from his voice.

Snake. The one who kept shooting the Kaitou KID at his heist, Shinichi thought, hadn't he put all the members of the Black Organization in jail already? Or is Snake part of the branch Origanization?

"It's nice to see you again Kaitou KID." Snake said, pointing his gun at the thief in white threatening, "Care to explain?"

"What?" KID asked dumbly, a smile promising danger to his enemy on his face. 

Snake tightened his grip on his gun, "You made my job so much harder than it needs to be."

Shinichi stood there, dumbfounded. It was obvious that they didn't like each other, but he couldn't take action until he gathered information. What exactly is Snake talking about? Making his job harder? What? 

"Whatever do you mean?" KID was outright grinning at this point. 

To his surprise and horror, KID's white costume was slowly starting to become black, the blue of his costume becoming blood red. Shinichi swore that KID's eyes were glowing red at this point. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Snake spoke. 

"Easy." Snake growled, "I can't kill you if you're Pandora."


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi came to the heist with no questions, only to leave with a few thousand more.

KID smirked, taking a step closer to Snake, "Finally you noticed. I've been dropping hints ever since you've mentioned Pandora."

 

Snake gripped his gun tighter if that was possible, "Stay back!"

 

"Or what?" KID said as his blue shirt became blood red to match his top hat, "You'll shoot me?"

 

Snake laughed, "Yeah. I may not be able to kill you, but I can harm you if deemed necessary."

 

Snake shot at KID, much to Shinichi's horror, but KID disappeared in a swirl of black. Snake took a step back into the wall, swinging his gin wildly before aiming at Shinichi.

 

"You!" Snake screamed, "Where did KID go?! Answer me or I'll shoot you!"

 

Before Shinichi could even say "get some chill pills", a hand appeared from behind Snake; latching itself on Snake's neck. It tilted Snake's head backwards as another hand reached out to grab Snake's gun. Snake let out a muffled cry as a terrifying voice spoke.

 

"Snake~" KID said, appearing from the shadows, a grin on his face, "I don't like it when you threaten my detectives, especially Metantei~!"

 

Snake's eyes widened as KID kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the fence of the building. Shinichi stared at Snake's unconscious form before turning around to look at KID. He yelped when he realized the thief in black was already standing next to him.

 

"K-KID..." Shinichi said, "What... What-"

 

KID smirked, placing a finger on Shinichi's lips, effectively silencing him, "Shhhh..."

 

"What do you mean 'SHHH'?!" Shinichi screamed, "You kicked a man into the freaking FENCE. How can I stay quiet? I thought no one gets hurt!"

 

KID hummed lightly, "That rule doesn't apply to those who threaten my detectives or Task Force. A lot more people would get hurt after all."

"I see the reasoning behind that but..." Shinichi mumbled, before looked up at the thief, "More importantly, what is Pandora?"

KID grinned, turning to face Shinichi and held a hand out to make a rose appear between his fingers, "Pandora is the thief that will steal your heart~"

Shinichi blushed at the answer and blushed harder (I swear, humans should be considered tomatoes thanks to Shinichi) when KID placed the rose behind his ear. 

Before Shinichi could say anything else, there were loud footsteps stomping up the staircase. 

"I guess that concludes our time together Meitantei~" KID said, grabbing Shinichi's hand to gently kiss the back of it, "See you next time!"

KID ran over to the edge of the building before jumping over the edge. Meanwhile, the door burst open and Inspector Nakamori ran out with the Task Force. 

"Where's KID?!" The inspector screamed, looking around, "... Please tell me that there isn't a man in a ballerina outfit laying over there...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Hope you guys enjoyed! (I'm sorry it's short again lol) I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write PWP (lemon) for this story! Please comment you vote! thanks! ><
> 
> This chapter was edited thanks to the helpful comments!!!


	3. Pandora

KID hummed to himself as he removed his black suit jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair. Tonight had been interesting, Tantei-kun had been so confused it was amusing. Snake was nothing but a nuisance altogether, if only he could remove his existence from the world. He was back in his room, the light turned on as he surveyed the area, nothing has changed since he left. Good. 

KID shrugged to himself before looking into the mirror, the red glow of his eyes reflecting off the glass. Shadows seemed to claw at him when he walked toward the mirror nailed onto the wall. The light dimmed greatly when he glared into the wall behind him through the mirror.

He grinned, "I'll leave the rest to you, my vessel."

KID - Pandora - fell backward onto Kaito's bed as the shadows retreated into their original positions and the light came back to life. 

* * *

When Shinichi left home the next morning, he was feeling anxious and nervous for some reason. 

 _I feel like something bad is going to happen,_ He thought to himself,  _Another murder? Case?_

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi turned around in surprise, coming face to face with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran. She was smiling widely as she came to a stop next to him. 

"Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning..." Shinichi replied.

"Is something the matter?"

Shinichi tried his best to smile, "Nothing."

Ran didn't look convinced, but she didn't push further into the topic. 

"Have you heard Shinichi? I heard that someone is visiting..."

* * *

"Where are you going BaKaito?" 

Kaito grinned widely at Nakamori Aoko, "I'm visiting a friend's place. For 'job' reasons."

"Now? During a school day?!" She demanded.

Kaito raised his hands in defense, "Hey hey, it's an emergency. I need to go today."

Aoko raised an eyebrow, ready to ask more questions, but Hakuba interrupted her. The trio were in their classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Kaito was wearing his jacket and his bag was missing but magic so who knows. 

"It's alright Nakamori-kun," Hakuba said gently, "It's probably for personal and 'job' reasons. There's no reason to pry."

Aoko huffed before siting down at her desk. 

Kaito grinned at Hakuba, making the latter shiver in response. The former laughed, "Well, I gotta go, see you~!"

Just as Kaito was about to leave, Akako turned to look at him, "Kuroba-kun, where are you going? I sense a great magic-"

She was cut off when Kaito glared at her, his face twisted in a cruel smile, "If you know what's safe for you, Akako-chan, I expect you to stop prying."

The magician jumped through the window and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile, Akako was shivering in fright. 

_Pandora. To think I'll see it here._

* * *

 

Shinichi sighed loudly when he sat down at his desk. His mind was still clouded with the events from last night. What was that black suit KID wore? What was Pandora? He rubbed his temples, trying to calm his upcoming headache before his teacher walking into the classroom. 

"Listen up!" she said, "Today, we'll be having a guest from another high school today. This is to help our school improve by getting opinions from other students from other schools. It lasts for about a week." she looked over at the door, "You can come in now."

The door slid open as confetti and rose petals burst from the ceiling as doves flew in from the windows when a teenage boy walked in. There was a wide grin on his face as he bowed at the front of the room. When he straightened up, the doves flew into his sleeves and disappeared. As the class clapped, Shinichi felt a huge sense of dread. 

The boy grinned, "I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

Shinichi felt his classmates' eyes on him and then back at Kuroba, their bear the same face after all. The detective felt chills go down his spine when he felt Kuroba's eyes on him. The other's face was serious, his eyes cold and calculating, but a second later, his face was twisted in a grin; a KID grin. Shinichi's mind suddenly flashed to the night before. 

It felt like an eternity before the teacher spoke again. 

"Kuroba-kun, you can sit behind Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun, please show Kuroba-kun around during lunch time."

Oh, the universe hates him. 

As Kuroba approached him, the confetti and petals on the floor started to fly towards the magician, creating a miniature tornado around him. However, all of it just disappeared the moment Kuroba snapped his fingers. Shinichi shuddered when the other sat down behind him, his gaze on his back. He could feel his grin growing wider. 

_Thanks for having me, Tantei-kun._

___

As lunch time approached, Shinichi wished the earth would swallow him whole. Kuroba didn't even seem to be paying attention to the classes. His gaze always seemed to be focused on him, analyzing his every move. 

"Kuroba-kun!" The teacher had said, "What's the answer to this question?"

"x=-4.8." Kuroba had answered, "The next one is x=0.7."

The teacher had looked so confused, "What? How did you know?"

Kuroba had grinned, "Maybe you should get less reflective glasses."

The bell signalling lunch time rang, and Shinichi was about to bolt. He was stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned, and Kuroba was grinning at him. 

"Hello, I'm Kuroba Kaito," the magician greeted, "may I ask for your name?"

Shinichi swallowed a lump in his throat, "Kudo Shinichi."

"Your magic tricks are so awesome!" a loud voice interrupted.

Shinichi sighed, maybe he should get on his knees and thank Sonoko for once. Sonoko and Ran stood next to Shinichi and Kuroba's desk, eager to ask questions. 

When Shinichi looked over at the other boy, he swears that his eyes were shining red, almost as a warning. But Kuroba grinned, his eyes closing. 

"Thank you."

Just as Ran was about to speak, their teacher spoke up. 

"Kudo-kun! What did I tell you to do during lunch time?"

Shinichi looked over at the teacher, his eyes widening in surprise. His teacher was acting off, and there was a red glow reflecting off her eyes. He turned back to Kuroba, who was looking directly at his teacher, his eyes glowing red. When Kruoba noticed him staring, he smiled. 

"Where's Ran and Sonoko?" He asked.

Kuroba grinned, "They left, now come on, don't you have to show me around the school?"

___

"...And that's the stairway to the roof." Shinichi gestured to said stairs, "That's about it. Do you remember them all?"

Kuroba nodded, his hand holding his chin, "Yep. It's built similarly to my school."

Shinichi sighed in relief, he was finally done with this. He brushed past Kuroba, ready to head back to his classroom before a hand gripped his shoulder and slammed him into a wall. He came face to face with Kuroba, who's eyes were glowing again, his face twisted into a manic grin. 

"No one said you can leave, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi tried to break away, but the grip only tightened. 

"Let me go." Shinichi gritted his teeth, "What would you do if someone sees you?"

Kuroba smirked, "There's no one here if you haven't noticed."

Shinichi looked around frantically, looking for anyone. Nope. It was just them two. 

"What are you going to do?"

Kuroba leaned closer, "Who knows? You're the detective here. Why don't you figure it out?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! :D  
> So I'm sorry for being bad at writing and making Kaito OOC. :P  
> So... I don't know if I should write lemon (do people still use this term?) for this story? Please comment your answer! Thank you~


End file.
